


A Pearlescent Potion

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Altered Mental States, Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come making a mess, Coming In Pants, Except it's not embarrassing, Excess Come, Forehead Touching, Hyper Arousal, Hyper-come, Hyper-cum, Hypersensitivity, Intense Orgasm, M/M, Magic Potion, Magical Effects, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minecraft Potion, Multiple Orgasms, Neediness, No Plot/Plotless, No Refractory Period, Non Canon Potion, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Ruining a Bed, Sensitivity, Set in minecraft, Set on the SMP, That's an amazing tag omfg, They consent to the potion but it does a LOT, Touch-Starved, Two Cocksluts in Love, Whining, cockslut, cumslut, like actually SO MUCH CUM, sex potion, unrealistic amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Dream and George try a sex potion together.(AKA Dream and George find hyper-Viagra in Minecraft and fuck for an entire night)AN: There are some very specific fetishes involved in this fic. Please read ALL the tags before reading! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 92
Kudos: 550
Collections: MCYT, Smut good enough to make bbh swear





	A Pearlescent Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There is a lot of unrealistic fetishy stuff in here! Including hyper-cum, hyper-sensitivity, no refractory periods, and more! Please make sure to read the tags. If you are grossed out by cum, you probably don't want to read!
> 
> Have a lovely day! <3

George frowned, looking at the potion with suspicion. “Why would we even need this? Are you saying that our sex isn’t good enough?” The soft glow of dusk lit up his concerned face, making him look ethereally beautiful, especially as he held up the pretty liquid to inspect it.

“No, baby, no!” Dream murmured, kissing George on the cheek. “The sex we have is AMAZING, definitely, but this just makes it even better, apparently!”

The potion was an iridescent white color, like it was made from liquid pearls, and it swirled in the bottle as George shook it. “Where did you even get this?”

“A wandering trader came by. Besides, it was cheap too! I got both of these for ten emeralds!”

“How do you even know it will work? Like what if you just got scammed out of emeralds for his jizz or something?” George teased, shaking the bottle around.

“It’s not jizz! It’s definitely a potion. Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”

George pursed his lips. “There are a lot of bad things that can happen, Dream.”

“I’m not trying to pressure you, sorry… We don’t have to do it, honestly. I just thought we could get a little fucked up and fuck each other’s brains out, but we can do it without the potion too.” Dream smiled reassuringly, patting George’s leg.

“I didn’t say no…” George paused. “I am definitely curious to see what it’s like, I’m just nervous. These potions could do anything to us!” He uncorked the bottle and took a whiff. It smelled like absolute heaven, like Dream and warm food and home and sex. “Wow… Smell it!”

Dream leaned over and immediately gasped. “Oh my god! That smells amazing!”

“I mean… If I were to imagine a sex potion, that’s what I think it would smell like. You know what? Fuck it. Let’s do it!” George ran a finger around the lip of the bottle, fidgeting with it. His finger got wet from a spare drop of the liquid, and without thinking, he immediately put it in his mouth. “Oh!”

“Oh?” Dream raised an eyebrow. “What’s oh?”

“Dream, it tastes amazing, and I already feel a little tingly…” George blushed. “Can we start now? Please?”

“Of course, baby. On three, we down them?” Dream held up his potion, uncorking it.

“Sounds good.”

They held the bottles in their hands, clinking them together before moving them to their lips. “One, two, THREE!” they counted together, before chugging them, letting the pearlescent nectar flow down their throats.

It tasted better than anything they had ever had before, as if someone had taken the concept of sex, dipped it in honey and caramel, salted it, and then turned it into a drink. They collapsed into each other, savoring the sweet taste that coated their tongues and panting as the potion started to take effect.

After only a few seconds, they both got rock hard, almost painfully so. Dream immediately stripped his pants and underwear down, letting his erection pop out, and George just whimpered, running a hand along his length.

“ _ Fuuuuuck _ ,” George moaned, “It  _ hurts _ .” He started to rut into his hand, through the fabric, desperate for some relief.

“Let me help you baby,” Dream replied dizzily. His own need was making it impossible to think or even really stand. He had never wanted to cum so badly in his life, but still his first thought was for George, as always.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” George chanted, low and monotonous. He pawed at his pants as if he couldn’t remember how they worked, and whined needily.

Dream seemed to be slightly more coherent, so he dropped his hand down and started to undo the button on George’s jeans, accidentally brushing George’s dick in the process.

“Ahhhhn!” George cried out, rocking forward before collapsing sideways on the bed. His body writhed to the point that it almost looked like was having a seizure, and choking sounds escaped him occasionally. It looked like he wasn’t breathing. Dream stood, shocked and horrified and completely helpless. His brain was barely functioning, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

Finally, after nearly a minute, George collapsed back into the bed, desperately sucking in a huge breath of air. “Holy fucking  _ shit _ , Dream.”

Dream stood there, stunned and terrified and completely unsure of what to do. He had watched, helplessly, as his boyfriend had freaked out from one touch, and he was hesitant to touch him again. “Are you okay, baby?”

A drunken grin slid onto George’s face. “Oh yeah, I’m fucking  _ great, _ sweetie. C’mere, sit, let me show you.”

Dream gingerly perched himself on the bed, a little anxious about what was happening, still confused about the situation. He wrung his hands a little, worried he’d done something wrong. “What happened?”

“I just came.” George crawled across the bed until he was right next to Dream. “You wanna cum too?”

“You came from that?! I barely even touched you!” The adrenaline and terror of watching George’s reaction was starting to die down, reasserting his need, and he was curious. George seemed to be fully cognizant and recovered, despite cumming for nearly a minute only a moment ago, so it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Yeah, but I guess this stuff makes us  _ sensitive _ .” George wiggled his eyebrows, slinking even closer, but being careful to not actually make contact with Dream.

“I guess so…” Dream’s thoughts started to settle, pooling between his legs before shooting back through his cock. “Touch me, Georgie,  _ please _ .”

“Anything for you, baby.” Without much warning, George wrapped his entire hand around Dream’s dick, and it  _ burned _ .

The entire world fell away, leaving Dream feeling like he was falling. Pleasure coursed through him like fire, licking at his nerve endings just on the side of pleasant, but almost ticking over into pain. He could feel his release pulsing out of him, wave after impossible wave, and he was completely pinned by it. There was nothing he could do but let it crash over him. He couldn’t even breathe.

Suddenly, he slammed back into his own body again, all hot and cold at the same time, and he could feel himself wriggling under George’s soft brushing fingers, now running along feverish skin. His cock was still throbbing, but he started to come back to himself, returning from wherever he had astral projected to with a desperate gasp of air.

“You’re right, Dream.” George’s voice drifted through the haze, helping to ground him back in their shared room. “That really is terrifying to watch. You okay?”

Dream felt more satisfied than he had ever felt in his entire life. “Yeah, I’m good,” he drawled, trying to sit up. It was at that moment that he realized he was absolutely  _ covered _ in cum. Impossibly fat ropes had shot across his entire body, coating him and the bed. “What the fuck?”

“Yeah, apparently that’s part of it.” A pink tinge spread across George’s cheeks, and he had to look away. “I came just as much as you. It’s just… well, I couldn’t get them off so…”

Dream was starting to have full control of his limbs again, so he reached over, waiting for the shy nod of permission from George, before finally undoing his partner’s jeans, which were already damp. The second he pulled them down, cum started to cascade out, having already started to leak out the leg holes of George’s boxers. When Dream pulled the underwear down, he saw George’s cock, still painfully erect, and absolutely drenched in semen.

As Dream sat up, the jizz on his torso started to slough off, pooling in his own crotch. “Holy fuck, George. What’s  _ in _ that stuff we drank?”

“I don’t know!” George's cheeks got even hotter, going from a dusting of pink to a harsh red. “But I’m still  _ so _ horny…”

Dream cupped George’s face, brushing a thumb on his cheek. “Me too, sweetie.”

George leaned into the hand, nuzzling it, before shooting a lusty glance to Dream. His eyes were lidded and the shame started to leave him. “I don’t want to spend a single minute without touching you.”

“Me neither.”

George took that as a cue and crawled right into Dream’s lap without hesitation, crying out when his sensitive cock lightly brushed against Dream’s. He threw his head back, delicious sounds escaping him, but he didn’t cum, and after a moment, he settled. “Fuck, your skin feels so good, Dream,” he murmured, kissing Dream’s lips before laying soft kisses down his jaw and into his neck.

Dream jolted, rubbing them together again, and moaned. “George, ahhh, fuck, you feel so good too.”

George just hummed, still kissing down the line of Dream’s body, until he came across a stray splotch of cum resting in Dream’s collarbone. After a moment’s hesitation, he lapped it up. “Oh my God!” he gasped, before shoving Dream down to the bed.

Dream grunted as he slammed into the mattress, watching George licking down his entire chest, catching every drop of semen with a soft, wet tongue. “What? What the hell?”

“Tastes  _ so _ good,” was all George could mumble out before he resumed his desperate cleansing of Dream’s torso.

It didn’t exactly bother Dream, though. George’s tongue was lighting a fire in him, making him ache for more, and he couldn’t fault for his boyfriend for suddenly being a cumslut. The potion was doing weird things to both of them, and Dream couldn’t find it in himself to care. In fact, he was enjoying it immensely.

“Want  _ more _ ,” George murmured into the skin on Dream’s hip.

“Yeah, baby? You want more cum? I don’t know if I’ll be able to get off again, but you can try.” Dream offered.

George’s eyes shot up, pupils blown out with lust. “Really?”

Dream nodded, uncertain what he was releasing on himself.

George grabbed Dream’s dick in his hand immediately, and Dream bucked beneath him. It already felt so good that it was hard to breathe, and Dream  _ needed _ more. George didn’t let him wait long, leaning down to take Dream’s cock in his mouth, causing the man to  _ arch _ beneath him.

George pulled off, reluctantly, worried about the effect this was having, despite how much he loved it. “Do you need me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare…” Dream whispered, “I mean… If you have to, but  _ please _ .”

“No, no, I’m good, baby, don’t worry.” George smiled, sinking back down. He rested the dick back inside his mouth, which had Dream thrashing immediately, a thumbs up being the only indication that everything was fine. The moans and groans that would normally be pouring out of Dream’s mouth were snatches, strangled and choked around the intensity of it all.

George had barely been doing anything besides just holding the hardness between his lips, so when he started to suck, Dream genuinely sounded like he was dying. After a single swirl of the tongue around his head, Dream came again. George hadn’t been prepared for it, so his eyes bugged, but he swallowed quickly, needing to be full of Dream’s cum more than anything. There was so much that he couldn’t hold it all, and it started to dribble out of the sides of his mouth, back onto Dream’s cock.

The pleasure was intense, but not as intense as it had been before. Dream could feel everything that time, from George’s soothing fingers on his thigh, to the lips around his member, to the orgasm that was wringing him out. Every burst of cum that shot out was another wave of heaven crashing over him, and George’s efforts to swallow every drop only made it better, even as he failed.

Finally, he finished, sinking back into the mattress with George’s lips still wrapped around him, tonguing the last of the cum directly out of his slit. When there was nothing left, George pulled the dick from his mouth with a pop, before descending to the puddle that had formed around Dream’s cock, quickly licking up the rest of the semen.

Dream couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at George’s sudden eagerness. It wasn’t like George didn’t enjoy giving blowjobs, but usually he could take or leave the jizz itself. Looking at his boyfriend now, watching him lap up the seed like a cat licking up cream, was something new, albeit appreciated. “Having fun down there?”

George looked up to glare playfully. “Being judgmental isn’t a nice way to treat the man who just got you off.”

“I’m not judging!” Dream replied, throwing his hands up in surrender, “Honestly, it’s kind of hot…”

“Yeah?” George raised his gaze again, letting Dream look into his deep brown eyes as he continued to lick it up.

Somehow, Dream was hard  _ again _ , just from that one look from George, and it was impossible to ignore. George couldn’t help but giggle, as Dream sputtered in confusion and embarrassment.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” George murmured.

Dream scoffed, faking offense. “Fine, let’s see how you like it then!” He pushed on George’s shoulders until he sat all the way up, then Dream flipped him onto the bed, pinning him by the shoulders.

George’s eyes went wide and soft as Dream towered over him. “I like it so far.”

This made Dream smile, and he pressed feather light kisses all over George’s face and chest. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered into soft skin as he slid down George’s lean torso, brushing his lips down every hill and valley.

“Yeah?” George’s voice was breathy, like he was trying not to beg. “You think so?”

“Always.” Dream was going to continue, loving to fluster his boyfriend with compliments, but then he reached George’s cum soaked crotch. Dream really didn’t think the taste was going to be that great, but he wanted to suck George off either way, so he continued, pressing his mouth against the curve of George’s hip and sucking lightly.

As he sucked on the skin, he realized it tasted different than usual, delicious even, almost exactly like the potion. A wave of  _ need _ crashed over him. He needed  _ more _ . In the back of his mind, he suddenly realized it must have been the cum, and it was affecting him like it affected George.

He didn’t really have it in him to care though. His only thought was filling that insatiable lust, and he began to lick George’s entire groin, long sweeps of tongue meant to gather it all up, before sucking George down with a sudden vigor.

George had been letting out little sighs and moans as Dream cleaned him, but when Dream took him in his mouth, George cried out, bucking hard, practically screaming from it, but he had the presence of mind to beg for more, to demand that Dream keep going. He couldn’t stand the idea that Dream might stop for even a second.

Of course, Dream had no intention of stopping. The keening whines that poured out of George only spurred him on, and he managed to suck all the way down to the base before George finished, nearly choking him with the volume of his orgasm. Dream had to pull off, sputtering, but slid back down immediately, trying to catch as much as he could.

Remembering what George had done for him, he turned his gaze to his writhing partner, gently squeezing George’s hip to get his attention. George managed to slit his eyes open, meeting them with Dream’s, and he was lost all over again, watching Dream desperately clean him up.

Finally, George had nothing left to give, and he sank back into the mattress, shaking softly with aftershocks. “Fucking hell, Dream…”

Dream lifted his head up, having lapped up all there was, and nestled it into the crook of George’s hip. “Yeah, that was… That was great… The cum? The orgasm? George, fuck, I’m…”

“I’m  _ still _ hard, hon…” George admitted, as if Dream couldn’t see.

“Me too…” Dream sighed. His hot breath breezed over George’s cock, making him squirm needily. Precum was already beading at his slit, and Dream could feel himself getting riled up again too. “What do we do?”

“Are you tired?” George asked.

“Not even a little, honestly.”

George sat up, causing Dream to lift his head again. “You want to keep going?”

“Absolutely.”

They quickly realized a few things as they scrambled to keep fucking for however long the potion would last. 1) Anal sex was completely impossible, since they both came so quickly that neither of them could get in before both of them were climaxing. 2) They never ran out of cum, no matter how many times they finished. 3) There was absolutely no refractory period.

That last realization led to the most ridiculous sex they had ever had. They tried every position, ever facing, everything they had never done, just orgasming continuously. After they had tried everything they could think of, Dream sat on the bed, with George in his lap, and they just rubbed against each other, cumming again and again and  _ again _ , using the overwhelming amounts of semen as lubricant to keep going. 

The only sounds after they both lost their voices was the squelching of their makeshift lube against their skin and the desperate panting. George held himself up by resting his arms on Dream’s shoulders, and Dream had one hand on their cocks and one on George’s hip. Their foreheads were pressed together as they rode through it, sometimes looking into one another’s eyes, and sometimes watching their dicks, dancing against each other in the semen.

Finally, just after the sun rose, the potion left them. A pulse of warning pumped through them three times, causing them both to cum once more, before it wore off. The second it did, they were exhausted, barely enough energy between the two of them to roll over and lie on the bed the right way.

After sometime, they woke up to darkness with a start. Their arms were wrapped around each other tightly, and their bodies were flush against one another, with barely a hair between them.

George checked the clock on the wall, and it showed that it was night, but almost morning, only a few hours until the sun would pour through their window. “Did we sleep through the entire day?”

Dream stretched, popping joints that had been completely stationary for hours. “I guess so.”

“My God, Dream, what did we do? There was just so much…” George’s eyes bugged out of his skull for a moment. “I mean, that was a lot of fun, but jesus! Is it meant to be that intense?”

“I honestly don’t know… Maybe we did it wrong somehow?” Dream offered, sitting up in the bed. The bed squished beneath him, and he looked down in shock.

George’s gaze followed him, and they both sat stunned at the mess they had made. There was just  _ so _ much of it, and it had soaked through the entire mattress. If they listened carefully, they could hear it dripping to the floor.

“Fucking hell,” George whispered, before he burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny George!” Dream couldn’t help but laugh too, despite trying to be serious. “We’re gonna have to replace our bed  _ and _ clean all the jizz up!”

George didn’t stop giggling though, nearing hysterics from how ridiculous everything had been. Dream frowned at him, but he couldn’t hold it in, and soon they were tittering away together, sitting in the sodden filth of their fun night together.

After an embarrassingly long time, they pulled themselves out of the bed, running out to the river to clean off. George went out and acquired them a new bed, while Dream burned their old one and used a water bucket to wash away all the evidence. Thankfully, they were on a sort of vacation, so no one was around to accidentally witness them handling the consequences of their indecencies.

Once all that was taken care of, and their new bed was in place, they cuddled together on the fresh mattress, savoring the slow, gentle comfort after a night of needy desperation. Neither of them could physically get hard anyway, which they really hoped wasn’t permanent.

Out of nowhere, it occurred to Dream to check the bottles, to see if there were any instructions. When they read the words of warning engraved on the bottom together, they both collapsed into another fit of giggles.

_ Serving size: One quarter of one bottle. Over consumption can lead to dangerous side effects and temporary impotence. Use with caution. _


End file.
